I Used to Rule the World
by Alvittany4Ever
Summary: I had everything. Everything I could ever want. But when she left, everything collapsed. I couldn't sing, I couldn't dance, I couldn't do any of the things I was known for. When she left, she took half of my life with her. Now in the morning I sweep alone... I sweep the streets I used to own...


I stared at her with disbelief and shock scribbled across my face. I exclaimed, "You're moving? Seriously?" Brittany looked saddened. "Alvin, I don't want to, but I can't change our circumstances." I didn't want to show my true emotions. I'm the awesome Alvin Seville! I play it cool. But this situation is making my rock star attitude near impossible to maintain. My eyes were shielded with tears threatening to fall. My throat felt dry. I clamored, "Can't you just change her mind?" The pink-clad chipette met my eyes. She spoke somberly, "I've pleaded with her several times and begged her not to go through with this, but she just can't take care of us anymore. She's far too busy now." I scrunched my face up, trying to prevent tearshed. "Why does she have to send you away like this? It's just not fair!" She wrapped her arms around my neck as her face became damp with tears. She whispered, "I know... I'm so sorry, Alvin..." I wrapped my arms around her waist, and we rested our heads on each other's shoulders. I could only hold back my tears for so long, and one shimmered with the reflection of the beautiful sunset before dripping off my face onto her shoulders. I would never see her again... I'll miss her so much... Her beautiful face, her majestic icy blue eyes, her golden blonde hair, her adorable fashion design, her calming, angelic voice... She's my best friend! And she's leaving my life forever! Never again will we have video game battles or singing competitions, we could no longer chillax in our favorite secret hollow tree on Friday nights. No concerts together, no one to cure my stress when I get too overworked, nobody to soothe my hidden pain, no crush to admit my feelings to... I'll even miss our stupid arguments... Why do we have to say goodbye so soon? I'm so sad... I pulled myself together long enough to ask between hard sobs, "W-When a-are... you... you..." My voice cracked. "...Leaving...?" She cried harder into my shoulder as she wailed, "T-t-tonight!" My fingers and toes went numb. No, she couldn't have said... But she did! I couldn't believe my ears, as keen as they were. I felt her silky hair as I pleaded, "C-can't I g-go w-with y-you?" She shook her head. "Plane tickets are expensive, Alvin." Tonight was the saddest night of my life. "I can't believe you're leaving! Forever!" I cried into her shirt harder than I've ever cried in my life. She stroked my fur, and tried to comfort me, even though she was as unhappy as I was. "Come on, Alvin. I'll only have to stay in France for seven years. Then, maybe, Miss Miller can take me back." This didn't make me feel any better. Seven years without Brittany was like 77 years without rain, music, and chocolate. She scratched behind my ears, and tried again to comfort me. "Besides, I'll have internet access on weekends." This was better, but not much. I suggested another alternate solution. "C-Could you j-just stay... w-with D-Dave and us?" She sighed, and explained gently, "Alvin, Dave doesn't have enough money to support us with you. I know you may be a famous rockstar, but all that money is spent on other things, and when it finally reaches Dave's grasp, it's barely enough. He's jobless, too. We couldn't impose on you guys." I felt too terrible to ask how she knew all this. All that I knew was that she was leaving, and she was taking all the joy in my life with her. I calmed my voice down, even though I was still sobbing rapidly. "How are your sisters taking this?" Her water works started up again. "Better than we are... They didn't seem to mind, really. I don't know why." I laid a paw on her cheek, and said solemnly, "I promise to stay by your side until you... go..." I still can't believe it. When somebody means the world to you, it's hard to let go of them. I just couldn't accept that she was leaving. We silently strolled to the park, hand in hand. We couldn't contain our sadness, tears raced down our furry cheeks on the way there. We laid down next to each other on our favorite hill. We grasped paws tightly as we stared off into the sunset. It was beautiful, but nothing could mend our hearts at the moment. We were too depressed to enjoy ourselves. After about a half hour, it got dark, and the stars slowly revealed themselves. Brittany finally spoke, "Alvin?" I squeezed her paw, still unable to speak. She spoke in a sad, yet soothing voice, "No matter where I go, we'll always be sleeping under the same sky." I smiled at this, because it was true. I finally spoke, in a concerned voice, "Britt, I have something important to tell you." She glanced at her watch. "Come on," she said, getting up. "You can tell me on the way back." We started the walk home, and I spoke again, "Brittany... I have a crush on you." She embraced me in a tight hug. She sobbed, "I love you, too, Alvin..." We walked ever so slowly, paw in paw, wishing we could stay like this forever. Unfortunately, all great things must come to an end. Maybe not forever, but at least for a great while. I bit my lip as we stopped in front of her house, and begged the tears to stop, but they kept on going. She sighed; her tears were still falling as well. She looked towards the ground. "Sh-she c-can't even d-drive us..." My eyes went wide. Ohh, no!

I am NOT letting her walk 5 miles to the airport! I insisted, "Brittany, please... You girls can ride in Dave's car." She looked up, "But, Alvin-" I put a finger to her lips, and cried, "I can't let you walk that far! It's too dangerous!" She nodded. "I understand, Alvin. We'll go with you." I breathed a sigh a relief. I whispered, "Britt..." "Yes, Alvin?" I put my paws on her shoulders. "Please don't scare me like that again..." She laid her head on my chest. "I promise." She started walking towards the house, and I followed her. She stopped and turned around. She blushed. "Alvin, I know you said you'd stay by my side, but could I have some privacy when I use the restroom?" I blushed too. "Y-Yeah, sure thing, Britt..." I hated to leave her for even a few minutes now that I knew she was leaving, but sometimes, you need some privacy. I waited outside impatiently, tapping my foot, crossing my arms, biting my lip. Eventually, she came out, and I hugged her. She hugged me back without hesitating. She said, "I told my sisters to get ready." I looked down and noticed her suitcase. I looked into her eyes. "You're only taking one suitcase?" She looked towards her suitcase and said, "Yeah... None of my clothes will matter to me if you can't see me wearing them." I smiled. "You're so sweet, Britt." She cleared her throat, and started to sing, despite her tear-stained face.

"All my bags are packed, I'm ready to go

I'm standin' here outside your door

I hate to wake you up to say goodbye

But the dawn is breakin' it's early morn

The taxi's waitin' he's blowin' his horn

Already I'm so lonesome I could die"

She couldn't keep her tears held back, and they spilled down her face as she sang.

"So kiss me and smile for me

Tell me that you'll wait for me

Hold me like you'll never let me go

Cause I'm leavin' on a jet plane

Don't know when I'll be back again

Oh babe, I hate to go"

She sang the song beautifully... I can't believe I won't hear this voice for the next 7 years...

"There's so many times I've let you down

So many times I've played around

I tell you now, they don't mean a thing

Every place I go, I'll think of you

Every song I sing, I'll sing for you

When I come back, I'll bring your wedding ring"

I do hope we'll get married someday...

"So kiss me and smile for me

Tell me that you'll wait for me

Hold me like you'll never let me go

Cause I'm leavin' on a jet plane

Don't know when I'll be back again

Oh babe, I hate to go

Now the time has come to leave you

One more time let me kiss you

Close your eyes I'll be on my way

Dream about the days to come

When I won't have to leave alone

About the times, I won't have to say

Kiss me and smile for me

Tell me that you'll wait for me

Hold me like you'll never let me go

Cause I'm leavin' on a jet plane

Don't know when I'll be back again

Oh baby, I hate to go

Cause I'm leavin' on a jet plane

Don't know when I'll be back again

Oh babe, I hate to go..."

This song totally fits our situation, making it more sad and lonely than usual. It eased me up a bit, though. She started sobbing hysterically and embraced me with all her might. She wailed, "I really hate to go! I don't want to, Alvin!" I gently scratched her back. I comforted, "There, there... I promise, Britt. We WILL see each other again."

Jeanette and Eleanor exited the Miller's house. Jeanette asked, "Are you ready, Brittany?" Brittany cried, "No! Of course not! I want to stay..." Jeanette put an arm around her. She spoke softly, "Brittany, we don't want to go either, but it's what's best." Brittany snapped hotly, "What's best for us, or Miss Miller?" Jeanette sighed. Eleanor spoke up, "Brittany, there's nothing we can do. We have to leave." Brittany didn't look ready at all. She was shaking from head to toe, tears kept pouring from her eyes as if the ice in them was melting, and she could barely talk. I felt so bad for her... I linked my arm with hers. "Let's get Dave." She nodded, and without another word, we crossed the street to my house.


End file.
